Ivanoff Research Station
Ivanoff Research Station (ONIRF IS-004920/001-54) was a human-controlled monitoring and science station in orbit around Installation 03. Little was known about this research station, it appears to have been kept top-secret. Even ONI's top scientist didn't know about it, or ONI's intentions to research Forerunner Installations.Halo: Glasslands - Page 428, 431 History After Installation 03 was discovered in 2552,ELEVENTH HOUR Transmission 5 Ivanoff Station was established.Halo 4: the Essential Visual Guide - Page 201 In March 2553, Margaret Parangosky, director of ONI, interrogated Dr. Halsey in a cell on this station about the SPARTAN-II Program and informed her that all of humanity believes her to be dead, also noting that she would be working for Parangosky and her successor until they saw a reason for her to do otherwise. Attack on Station In 2557, the Ur-Didact along with a contingent of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant arrived at the station from the Forerunner Shield World of Requiem, in order to steal the Composer from the station and use it against Humanity. John-117 entered Ivanoff Station via a Lich he had boarded on Requiem prior to the ship's Slipspace travel. John-117's goal was to stop the Didact from getting the Composer by destroying it. However, John-117 failed to do so resulting in the Didact stealing and using the Composer to 'compose' everyone remaining on the station in order to create more Promethean Knights. However, John-117 was not composed because he was made immune to the composer's effects by The Librarian earlier on Requiem. John-117 and Cortana obtained a Broadsword from the station's hangar bay and loaded it with a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon to pursue the Didact and destroy The Composer before he reached Earth.Halo 4 - Level: Composer A number of Ivanoff's scientists made it off the station and managed to survive in the asteroid field surrounding the station until the UNSC came to rescue them.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 35 It is not known whether it is back to operational status after the attack. Design Ivanoff is built partially into an asteroid in the debris field near Installation 03. Ivanoff Station has an Energy Shield protecting its Hangar. Previously, this was only in use by the Covenant. It is given the name "Emergency Harbor Barricade" and is raised and lowered by the Harbormaster Controls. Function Ivanoff was created to help research and secure Installation 03. As such, it has a number of artifacts from the ring world. This includes Installation 03's Activation Index, the Composer, and an imaging/beam component. Known Sections *Level C-5 **Lab 4 **Bay 7 *Level C-9 **Lab 5: This lab contains a large Containment Lattice of 18 artifacts. This includes the Activation Index (Specimen 2006), a plate with the Eld carved into it (Specimen 815), and an imaging/beam component (Specimen 1534). *Level A-2 **Atrium: This is where the Composer is held. **Deck 13 ***Airlock 01 ***Airlock 02 Assets Ivanoff held quite a bit of equipment for defense and other purposes. Ivanoff held seven excavation-grade HAVOK mines. They also maintained at least three F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters on site at all times.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 114 For heavy lifting, the station used the SL-4 Traxus Cargo Transporter and the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System. Personnel For defense, the site was guarded by 90 ONI Security personnel.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 34 250 staff from the Unified Earth Government were also on boards. List *Sandra Tillson Gallery Concept Art File:H4-Concept-Ivanoff-Exterior.jpg|Concept art of Ivanoff Station. File:conceptart5.jpg|Concept art of the station's hangar bay, exterior view. File:H4-Concept-Ivanoff-Hangar-Interior.jpg|Concept art of the station's hangar bay, interior view. File:H4-Concept-Ivanoff-ObservationDeck.jpg|Concept art of Ivanoff's observation deck. H4-Concept-Ivanoff-Corridor.jpg|Concept art of a corridor inside the station. H4-Concept-Composer-Early.jpg|Early concept art of the Composer, resting inside Ivanoff. H4-Concept-Ivanoff-Mantle.jpg|Concept art of the Mantle's Approach Approach, laying siege to the station. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' Sources Category:ONI Space Stations